Watchmen II
by Garage-band-punk-104
Summary: Second generation of Watchmen. Son of Nite Owl II must face enemies he thought he'd never have to. Alternate Universe, Rated M for later scenes, violence, language, and explicit content.


The city, run down and rotting from the inside. Everyone knew it, but at the same time chose to ignore it. Ignore the truth of how horrible life was, surround themselves with useless items and meaning. They dress themselves up in suits and try to better themselves, as if they were really important. A man, a hero, a monster... A Comedian once said 'Once you realize what a joke everything is, being the Comedian is the only thing that makes sense.'

People called him crazy, but in all reality... maybe, in a sick twisted way...he was right...

The song was simple, light hearted as everyone in the room sang. The lights were off, the only light being given off was from a birthday cake, 20 candles. 20 years of life. As the song finished the young woman, fair in looks and innocent in every sense of the word; blew out the candles. Everyone cheered and clapped, the lights once more coming to life. She smiled up at her friends and family, her skin slightly tanned as she brushed a long strand of brunette hair behind her ear. A firm, familiar hand gently went to her shoulder. "So Jamie, what did ya' wish fer?" Came her older brothers voice as he playfully pinched her cheek. She laughed and swatted his hand away, looking much like her mother; Laurie Dreiberg, some hints of her father apparent in her face as well.

"If I told you, it won't come true Rory." She told her brother and smiled. Rory, her older brother by 2 years, chuckled and held up his hands in defense. "Whoa. Calm down there filly." He laughed and smiled, he liked to joke around with his sister. He protected her and in return, she loved him back, that's all he could ask for. His looks were more like his grandfather, something no one could figure out why. Jamie smiled and then looked over at her friend, Adrian Veidt. This was not the same Veidt from the 80s though, this one was a clone. It was apparent Adrian had realized his time was short and sought a way to live forever, he'd turned to cloning. So this Adrian, was younger only three years older then Rory. "Happy birthday Jamie. I'm sorry your parents couldn't make it." He told her in his soft and almost meek voice. His hand folded in front of him. A shrug was her reply.

* * *

"My parents needed get away time." She said simply and then smiled as Rory got the plates. "Okay lets carve this thing up and then go out." He said and grinned at them. The cake had a smiley face on it, a normal tradition for their family, they never got why, but then again; They never questioned it.

When they stumbled out of the bar it was around 1:30 in the morning. Rory laughed as his baby sister who was a good foot shorter then himself hauled his drunk ass out of the bar. "Hey... hey Jamie...A...Adrian." He laughed softly and grinned, looking down at them. His normally slicked back dark brown hair fell in strands in front of his eyes, as he grinned that cheesy grin. Adrian sighed and looked back at the large man, only an inch or so shorter then himself. "Yes Rory?" He asked and rose an unamused eyebrow. Rory pulled away from his sister and reached into his pocket, fishing around there for a moment he retrieved a smiley faced button. A smirk on his face as he pinned it to his own shirt.

"I'm the Comedian." He joked and laughed. Jamie rolled her eyes at her older brother, trying not to smile. They all knew about the old Watchmen, who didn't? The old time superhero's back from the 40s and what not. "Don't joke like that." She said and gently punched his arm. Just to make a big deal out of a small tap he pretended to slip and then he really did. Hitting the ground and skidding a little. "Ouch....fuck." He hissed in pain as the other two started to laugh at him, he glared up at them. He could feel his cheeks and ears burning with embarrassment as he pushed himself up fully and dusted himself off.

"Thud up." He said and grimaced as blood ran out from his mouth and down his chin. Jamie put her hands over her mouth and tried to calm her giggle fit. Having to clear her throat twice before gently taking her brothers face and using her long sleeve to wipe away the blood. Watching as one drop fell onto the pin, she sighed and then gently cleaned that up too, stepping back and observing her brother.

Adrian merely looked away for a second, not wanting to see the sight of blood. Clearing his throat he turned back and looked at him. "We should get going." he told them softly as he notice a few cops here and there. Must've been a riot going on again. Rory started to walk, grabbing his sisters hand and starting to walk with her. "Come on Jamie. I'll protect ya." He told her and nodded his head, taking on the older brother protector bit. He started to walk, still holding her hand and then blinked as she pulled it back. He got a confused look and turned to see his sister standing there. "I was going to have Adrian walk me home." She told him.

Rory got even more confused, his baby sister...not wanting to walk home with him? "I uh...sure I guess." He told her and cleared his throat trying not to act hurt. "We've already called a cab for you." Adrian told him softly and moved closer to Jamie, standing next to her with his hands in his pockets. "Oh sure, sure." He chuckled and waved his hand, trying to smile. Once going to where the cab was Adrian paid for the cab driver to take Rory home and gave the directions. Once the cab started to pull away, Rory looked back, watching as his sister and best friend started to grow smaller and smaller until they were gone. Sitting back he sighed and closed his eyes, they'd be fine... This is what he tried to tell himself.

Once inside the apartment Rory hung up his coat and sat on the couch, grabbing the remote and turning it on. Leaning back he started to flip the channels and stopped on the movies channel, it was some sort of documentary. He shrugged and started to watch it, taking off his boots and propping up his feet on the coffee table, snickering. His mom would kill him if she knew he was doing that. An hour into the show he was half asleep and then looked up as he heard the click of the door. Quickly laying on the couch and pretending to be asleep. Then he strained his ears to ear the voices.

Jamie giggled as she lightly pushed Adrian away from herself and looked up at him. "Adrian, stop." She whispered and turned to face him. The normally quiet and static man was grinning as he put his hands on her hips, pulling her closer. "But I can't help myself. You're so beautiful." He told her softly and reached up, brushing a lock of hair from her face. This caused a blush to come to her face as she looked away and then saw Rory on the couch, guessing he was asleep. "You flatter me too much. Rory would kill both of us if he knew we were dating now." She told him and leaned up, kissing his cheek while pulling away. A smile stayed on the mans face as he looked down at her. "He doesn't have to know yet. We'll tell him when we're ready." He said softly and then pulled her into a soft hug. Kissing her forehead. "In the mean time. Sleep well." With that said, he turned and quietly closed the door.

Rory sat up once he heard his sisters bedroom door close and got up quietly. Slowly, he paced. His mind racing as he let out a soft growl, thinking more and more. The more he thought about his little sister dating, the more it disturbed him, looking at the phone he decided against calling his parents. They were possibly asleep right now and he didn't need to wake them. Putting his hands in his pants pockets he slipped on his boots and walked to the door, grabbing his coat and house key. Quietly he walked out of the apartment and slipped on his jacket, taking the elevator down he walked into the streets. It was raining by now, everyone who was out on the streets taking shelter. But he walked through the horrible weather, trying to clear his thoughts. Trying to make sense of the situation...

Please Review and Comment. I do not own Watchmen, Only Jamie, Rory, and...I suppose Adrian the clone? Not sure.


End file.
